


what if right now, everything's wrong?

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Belonging, Corsetry, F/M, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Home, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: B'Elanna should be happy but she's just... not. Where does she belong, exactly? Is Voyager a home? Or a prison?This is why she isn't happy.





	what if right now, everything's wrong?

_If it makes you happy,_

_It can’t be that bad._

_If it makes you happy,_

_Then why the hell are you so sad?_

Sometimes it’s strange. She feels like she should be happy. But she just isn’t.

She’s with people who love her, after all. She has Tom and Harry and Megan. Even Seven is good company sometimes.

But she just isn’t happy. She’s just sad.

She doesn’t belong there. She doesn’t belong anywhere, she thinks.

_I’ve come around,_

_Around the hard way._

_Read comics in bed,_

_Scrape the mold off the bread_

_And serve you French toast again._

She and Tom went to the holodeck the night before. It was fun. Kissing quietly in the back of the thrift store, abandoned just for them.

She tried on a corset, just to see what it was like. She couldn’t breathe. Tom said he liked her better when she was breathing.

_Well, okay, I still get stoned._

_I’m not the kind of girl you take home._

“Can I take you home?” he had whispered.

_Starship_ , she thought. _Nowhere to go_. “We are home.”

She remembers getting stoned once when she was a teenager. Sometimes life feels like that: absent-minded. Anything that catches her attention is enough. And at the same time it’s never enough.

What is left for her when she gets back?

She is about to say back home.

Isn’t she home?

Or is home a long way away, a place she’ll never be again.

Maybe this is why she isn’t happy. She just can’t make up her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was REALLY bored and listening to Sheryl Crow on repeat and this little drabble came to mind! The song if "If It Makes You Happy." It's pretty good. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this! Hugs!


End file.
